


Soothe my aches

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, bottom!Melkor, top!Mairon, unorthodox use of massage oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor’s body aches, and he has been informed of a very special treatment called ‘A Massage’, and he would very much like to try it out with his lieutenant. It ends with… quite amusing results for both of them </p><p>-I read the wonderful fanfic “Broadsword Training results - Summary and Conclusions’ by “Most_curiously_blue_eyes” on AO3, and this little plotbunny just wouldn’t leave me be. It served as inspiration, but I tried my best to put my own print on it. I’m unable to leave a link currently, but go check it out! It’s amazing and lovely and worthy of all praise it can get!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe my aches

".... You want me to do what, my lord?" Mairon asked, completely dumbfonded as his master's request had seemingly come straight out of nowhere. He had been asked to join him in the master's quarters for some work-related purposes, such as looking over reports and maps (though Mairon had learned quite early on that 'work-related purposes' usually meant 'a quick romp in bed because Melkor was horny).

"I need you to massage me..." the vala repeated, seemingly annoyed over the fact that he had to say it again. His body constantly ached from the weight of the silmarillis, but also from the wounds inflicted upon him by Fingolfin. He could never show weakness, he could never show that he was in pain, but he had heard many of his servants praise this new form of treatment. It was more discreet than medecine or drugs, but it was also more intimate and nobody but his lieutenant could be expected to follow through with it.

  
"Of course, my Lord" the Maia replied after a moment of confusion. Well this was certainly new...  
"Is there any specific area you wish for me to... massage? You must be aware, my hands aren't quite used to that sort of thing. They're used to smithing and torture, but if you wish it of me I will do my best" he assured his lord, quite unsure of how to proceed.  
"Do you have any oil nearby? I figure it'll go smoother that way" he suggested, trying to be logical and proper about this.  
"You should know very well where I keep my oil, Mairon" his master purred with a wide grin, making his lieutenant blush faintly and frown.  
"Of course, my lord. I just wasn't sure whether or not you would want to use 'that' oil for this" he swiftly defended himself as Melkor lay down on the bed, removing his robe and everything but his undergarnment - which was nothing more than a sash tied around his bottom and groin. It did, as always, fluster Mairon to see his master that naked, but he was quick to compose himself and NOT stare at that lovely body of the vala.

  
Melkor had no shame whatsoever. He stretched and lay down on the bed, completely uncaring of how his nakedness affected his lieutenant and lover. He made himself comfortable, grabbing a pillow to serve as further support while Mairon fetched the vial of oil that they kept near the bed for.... obvious and lewd purposes.  
Seeing as Mairon himself usually wore long robes with magnificent sleeves, all made out of pure velvet, he figured that he should remove those as well. Oil was very difficult to remove from clothes after all, and for ONCE he didn't want to ruin his clothes (a task that was near-impossible in Angband), so he removed everything but his doe-skin trousers, folded them neatly, and put them on a nearby chair. Once that was done, he put his hair up in a ponytail, once again wanting to at least TRY not to get everything ruined. Not that he complained about having to use his shower, but he was rather tired after a long day of work and torture.  
"You done yet? What's taking you so long?" Melkor huffed demandingly from the bed, sending the maia a death glare. Mairon immideately approached him and straddled his hips, getting into position to work on his master's shoulders.

  
"Be patient, my lord. This is a task that might take some time after all" Mairon scolded gently as he reached for the oil and poured a decent amount onto his palms, rubbing them together in order to heat it up better.  
He started with the shoulders and a very light pressure, earning him a content sigh. Once he had worked on that area for a bit he moved down, the oil making Melkor's skin shine in a very delectable way. He worked out knots in the muscles, getting more and more confident as his actions made Melkor groan louder in appriceation.

  
Soon he moved onto the muscular arms and the large hands, not leaving a single spot untended. His master's entire back and arms shimmered in the light of the torches and candles in the room, making him look as if he was made purely out of gold. His skin was warm and tempting however, and Mairon couldn't deny that the soft little grunts and sounds Melkor let out had quite an effect on him. He was lucky that he had decided to keep his trousers on as there now was quite a noticeble bulge at the front, and he didn't want his master to notice.  
But oh it was so tempting...! The muscles shifting in the candle-light, the little breathless groans, how his usually dominant master was laying there so sweetly and submissivly...! He licked his lips, trying to keep himself from ravaging his lord. The thought had never hit him before, but now that the idea was there - it was impossible to ignore.

  
He moved down from his position on Melkor's hip, moving on to properly massage his master's legs and - Oh Eru....! When he started to work on Melkor's thighs he instinctivly spread his legs some...! Was it to make room for him, was it because he was growing aroused just like Mairon? He truly had no idea, but it was HIGHLY tempting...!  
He was taken out of his stupour as Melkor reached to undo his undergarnment, revealing the taut buttocks to the Maia. He was completely stunned by that, his already hard member twitching in his pants.

"What's wrong, lieutenant?" Melkor asked cheekily, glancing at Mairon over his shoulder. Was that a tint of pink on his cheeks?  
Of course it wasn't - It was impossible. The Mighty Arising did NOT blush...!  
"Go on, I want you to massage all of me..."  
Mairon swallowed hard before reaching for the oil, his hands trembling as he finally started to rub his master's ass. First he merely stroked it, enjoying the surprisingly smooth skin and the firm feeling of it, but his master's tiny little sounds soon enouraged him to be more firm and actually squeeze them and spread them rythmically.

  
He was fully hard in his pants now, and as his hands moved further and further in between the buttocks, closer and closer to that tempting entrance, he stopped himself and poured more oil straight onto his master's ass. The oil slowly, tantalizingly trailed between the buttocks and over the entrance, and Sauron was helpless to stop himself now. He leaned in closer, running his hand between the taut buttocks in order to cover his hand more in the slick oil, gasping softly every time he could feel the little bud quiver under his touch.

  
He shouldn't be doing this - This was Melkor....!! The strongest of the Ainu and lord and master of Angband, HIS lord....! And here he lay, whimpering and moaning softly like a virgin, and Mairon wanted nothing more but to claim him, to mark him, to fuck that beautifully slick ass of his...!  
He took a daring risk (Melkor hadn't blasted him to pieces yet after all), and slowly pushed a slender finger into the body of his lord.

  
Oh Eru.....!

  
The tightness, the slick heat made his head spin in arousal and he accidently let out a deep groan of anticipation, joined by Melkor's throaty moan.  
"M-Mairon...!" he grunted as the Maia slowly started to move the finger in and out. "What are you doing...!? How dare you...?!"  
"I'm massaging all of you, my lord" he breathed huskily in return, gently inserting a second finger as well, relishing in the choked noise his master let out. "Is that not what you asked of me?"  
"I did but this - ah - isn't what I had in... mind...." Melkor grunted, though there was no question about whether he enjoyed it or not. His cheeks were flushed pink, he unconciously bucked against the fingers and his cock was throbbing where it was pressed between his stomach and the bed. That, and the fact that if he hadn't wanted what was given to him - Mairon would be on the floor shrieking in agony and pleading for mercy. That obviously did not happen, so the Maia kept going, scissoring and spreading his fingers as he gently fucked his master.

  
He applied even more oil, almost disturbingly turned on by how it made his master's arse shine in the golden light of the candles. He diligently worked a third finger inside, earning him a small arousing whine, and set on to find the prostate. He himself knew just how pleasurable it would be, and he knew approximately where his own prostate was placed, so he just prodded and prodded... gently gently...

  
"AH...!"

  
There it was~

  
Mairon started to massage that spot in earnest then, leaning in to trail kisses along his master's spine. Melkor was moaning wantonly and without abandon now, rocking back onto his lieutenant's slender fingers, even accepting the fourth that was also soon pushed inside.  
"My lord~" Mairon purred lowly, seductivly into Melkor's pointed ear. "My lord I so wish to have you...." he groaned and twisted his fingers, growling at the pleasurable sound Melkor let out as he did. "Let me bring you pleasure, my liege.... My master....~"  
Melkor, the Mighty Arising, the most powerful of the Ainur, had been so expertly thrown into a state of arousal that he didn't care anymore. He didn't care if it was degrading or not, he just wanted MORE....! Ever so greedy, he nodded, looking back at Mairon with lustful eyes.  
"Yes...! Mairon...! Please - more...!"

  
There was the permission Mairon had needed. He clumbsily tore his own pants open and tugged them down, releasing his heavy, throbbing erection. While he wasn't as large as Melkor or Gothmog (because those two were freaks of nature in more ways than one), he still had a quite decent size. Not to girthy, but long and pierced four times. A ring at the top, and three pairs of studs on the underside of it. He quickly slathered a rather generous amount of oil onto his cock, whimpering at the slick pleasure, and he had to force himself to let go and not rub himself into completion.  
He swiftly removed his fingers, enjoying the view immensly and he rubbed himself against the puckered entrance a couple of times to make sure that Melkor knew what was coming for him. He took a firm grip on the beautiful, broad hips and then pushed in, eyes rolling back into his skull as he pleasure overtook him.  
Oh Eru yes.....!!  
His master was so hot, so slick, so ready...! He craddled his member so tightly, so snuggly, as if he had been MADE for Mairon's cock, and he loved it...!  
He had planned on going slow, but he couldn't - He just wanted in - In- IN...!! So in he pushed, until his balls lay flush against Melkor's, and he steadied himself by putting his hands on Melkor's shoulders.  
For Melkor, this sensation was completely new, and quite frankly fucking amazing....!  
The piercings were sharp to a point, but they rubbed so deliciously over his prostate, and he was filled so thickly that his breath stopped in his chest. He nearly sobbed out a moan once Mairon stopped, impatient for his lieutenant to keep going....!

"Wh-what are you d-doing...!?"  
"I'm letting you ad-just, my lord...."  
"Don't...!! Just... Just do it...!"  
"But my lord, it might hu-"  
"Don't make me repeat myself, lieutenant...! Do-do it properly...! Fuck me...! Now...!!!"

Without a doubt the easiest order he had ever recieved, and Mairon was happy to comply.  
He lay himself flushed against Melkor's back as he started to rock in and out of him, biting and sucking at his shoulders. In and out, in and out in a steady rythm he went, grunting softly everytime he was once again engulfed by the delicious warmth that was his master. Melkor in turn cursed and gasped as he was filled in their slow and sensual dance, the copious amounts of oil on his back making Mairon slide wonderfully against him.  
Soon Mairon grew impatient however and rose up to his knees, starting to pound his master in earnest. He went harder and harder, faster and faster and the slapping sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the room, joined by both of their moans of pleasure. The smell of sex and sweat and the wooden smell of the oil made their heads spin in arousal, and Sauron couldn't take it any more. He HAD to look Melkor in the eyes as he came...!!  
With a strenght he didn't know he possessed, he pulled out, and before his master could snarl at him properly, he flipped him over and entered him again. He swing Melkor's long legs over his shoulders as he leaned in to muffle the loud cry of pleasure that came from his master's lips when he entered him again.

His torso was slick with oil and they slid against eachother just as easily in this position, and he could reach even deeper.  
He felt like he had been going for hours when Melkor suddenly cried out again, and a spurt of wet warmth covered their stomachs.  
The face his master made when he came was more than enough to push Mairon over the edge as well, and with a wolf-like snarl, he pumped his hips furiously and emptied himself into his beloved lord.  
Once he was done, he collapsed, still inside the vala. They lay there, panting for quite a while before Melkor chuckled tiredly and tilted Mairon's head up for a soft kiss.  
They were practically purring, both of them glowing as they came down from their pleasurable high.

  
"That was a very risky move you made, lieutenant...." he teased, tired but pleased. "Stuffing your fingers into your master's arse like that... I ought to punish you for that insolence...."  
"By all means, my lord, I would not oppose that in any way" he chuckled in return, placing little kisses along Melkor's jaw. "Though I would appriceate it if I didn't have to leave your body quite yet... My body aches after having being so insolent"  
"Then perhaps I should give you a massage as well? To easen your aches...?"  
"I would like that very much my lord.... Very much indeed... But first we need to fetch you a towel, I fear you're leaking"  
"I really should punish you..."  
"Of course sire..."


End file.
